finalfantasyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Сетцер Габбиани
Сетцер Габбиани - игровой персонаж в Final Fantasy VI. Он игрок, ведущий беспорядочный образ жизни. Ему принадлежит единственный в мире летающий корабль: Блэкджек. В версии для SNES он нейтрально относится к Гешталийской Империи в начале войны, и с неохотой соглашается противостоять ей, поскольку имеет с нее определенные доходы. В версии для GBA, более близкой к оригиналу, он говорит, что Империя нехорошо обошлась с его бизнесом. Внешность и характер Сетцер молод, ему около тридцати лет. У него длинные серебристые волосы, он одет в несколько под черным пальто с золотой окантовкой (правда, на игровых спрайтах окантовка его пальто выглядит коричневой). В FMV-ролике Антологии лицо Сетцера искажает ужас, а его кожа очень бледная. В полном соответствии со своим хобби, Сетцер не может ни дня прожить без азартной игры. Рискованные предприятия - как, например, планируемое им похищение Марии - составляют смысл его жизни, и он никогда не упустит возможность доказать свое мастерство. Большинство его шрамов появились после неудачных исходов его азартных игр, хотя некоторые явились следствием аварий его летающего корабля.V-Jump issue (in Japanese) Некоторые черты Сетцера, до некоторые степени характеризующие его как ловеласа (как, например, его готовность поставить свой корабль против руки и сердца Селес Шер), были сильно преувеличены в игре Kingdom Hearts. Снаружи Сетцер выглядит как довольный и привлекательный малый, но на самом деле он страдает от огромной потери, находя утешение в азартных играх. Сюжет [[Файл:SetzerFMV.jpg|left|200px|Сетцер в ролике FMV из выпуска Антология.]] Сетцер - игрок по натуре и пилот по профессии. В молодости он имел близкие отношения с девушкой по имени Дэрилл, владевшей летающим кораблем Falcon. Она знала, что ее рискованная натура однажды выйдет ей боком, поскольку она не раз замечала Сетцеру, что он может забрать Falcon, когда она сама уже не сможет летать. Перепуганный ее заявлением до смерти, Сетцер пообещал ей, что такого никогда не произойдет, и что он заберет ее летающий корабль только в случае честной победы над ней. После целого дня совместных полетов Дэрилл решила вылететь в одиночку и разогнала корабль до запредельной скорости. Falcon разбился в далекой долине, и когда Сетцер нашел его останки, он захоронил их на дне моря. Глубоко подавленный потерей любимой, он пытается отвлечься и переключает свое внимание на богатую оперную диву по имени Мария. Кульминацией его страсти становится угроза похитить Марию прямо во время оперного представления. Он собирается сорвать представление и украсть ее во время всеобщей суматохи. В это самое время Локк Коул со своими друзьями остро нуждаются в летающем корабле, способном доставить их в Вектор. Локк вместе с Импрессарио придумыват контрплан, согласно которому Марию по время представления должна заменить Селес Шер. Сетцер не замечает подмены и похищает лже-Марию, а Локк следует за ним на Блэкджек, где и начинает переговоры с Сетцером о возможности воспользоваться его кораблем. Когда Сетцер обнаруживает, что украл не Марию, он чувствует себя разочарованным, но вскоре он находит, что умница Селес еще более привлекательна для него. Селес одалживает у Эдгара Рони Фигаро монету с двумя профилями и заключает с Сетцером пари: если выпадет "голова", то Сетцер должен будет помочь Returner'ам достичь Южного Континента, чтобы освободить Мадуина и других эсперов. В противном случае Селес должна будет стать "женщиной Сетцера" (в японской версии для этого используется слово, означающее женщину, получающую от своего приятеля подарки, нежели связанную с ним телесными отношениями. Таким образом, предполагается вполне платонический характер таких уз). Сильно заинтригованный, Сетцер соглашается, но быстро замечает хитрость. Будучи под впечатлением от трюка и обладая доброй натурой, Сетцер уступает просьбам героев и помогает им. 100px|right Пока остальные члены группы спасают эсперов в Центре Исследования Магитек, Сетцер ждет их на корабле. Когда они не появляются в назначенное время, Сетцер отправляется в Вектор и встречает их, бегущих из города. Сетцер поднимает их на борт Блэкджека, но во время бегства корабль получает серьезные повреждения и становится практически непригодным к использованию. Позже Сетцер участвует в походе в Зозо для спасения Терры Бранфорд, после чего вместе с группой возвращается в Нарше, где Старейшина Нарше принимает решение присоединиться к Сопротивлению. Согласно выработанному плану, Терра должна уговорить эсперов напасть на Вектор с востока, после чего объединенные силы Returner'ов и защитников Нарше нанесут по нему удар с севера. План удается, и Император Гешталь вынужден сдаться. На банкете он просит Терру уговорить Эсперов пойти на мирные переговоры. Терра соглашается, и они с Локком отправляются на Остров Полумесяца с парламентерской миссией. Сетцер вместе с остальными членами группы не доверяют Императору, и решают остаться в Векторе, чтобы выяснить его истинные намерения. Сетцер вместе с Сидом Дель Норте Маркесом начинают ремонтировать летающий корабль, в то время как Эдгар соблазняет одну из служанок Императора, и узнает от нее ужасную правду: единственное, чего хочет Император, - взять Эсперов в плен. Вся группа срочно вылетает в Тамасу, чтобы предупредить Терру и Локка, но уже слишком поздно: Кефке удалось получить достаточно магицита, чтобы с его помощью возродить Триаду Войны и превратить Землю Эсперов в Парящий Континент. thumb|left|Сетцер возвращается в группу. Через год после конца света, без крыльев и без цели, Сетцер прожигает свою жизнь в баре Кёлингена. Селес, Эдгар и Сабин Рене Фигаро набредают на него и предлагают ему присоединиться к ним в борьбе против Кефки. Вначале Сетцер отказывается, поскольку он потерял всякий смысл в этой жизни, но слова Селес вновь заставляют его воспрять духом. Сетцер ведет их в Гробницу Дэрилл, под которой он спрятал Falcon, и поднимает его в воздух. Здесь он делится с остальными героями историей Дэрилл (и своей болью), а когда Falcon взмывает в небо, он окончательно расстается со своим горем. С этого момента он везде сопровождает героев в их походе за спасение мира. В конце игры Сетцеру удается спасти двух своих друзей, указав им, какая из дверей готова вот-вот взорваться. Боевые показатели right Будучи Игроком, Сетцер имеет высокие показатели силы, хорошую выносливость и скорость, но низкую магию. Его оружие состоит из игральных карт, дротиков и игральных костей, кроме того, он может использовать некоторые кинжалы. Он может экипировать большинство тяжелых доспехов, шлемов и щитов. Специальной способностью Сетцера являются Slots, во время которой на экране появляется окошко с тремя вращающимися барабанами игрового автомата. Игрок должен остановить барабаны один за другим, и в зависимости от выпавшего результата Сетцер использует специальную атаку. Если Сетцер экипирует реликт Heiji's Jitte, команда Slots становится командой Gil Toss (Метнуть Гили), позволяющая Сетцеру нанести ущерб врагам, истратив некоторое количество Гил. Список экипировки Оружие |} Доспехи Разработка Согласно заметке "Chocobo's FF Laboratory", опубликованной в V Jump в 1993 году, Фарис Шервиц, персонаж из Final Fantasy V, первоначально планировалась разработчиками как женщина-игрок по имени Ева Шервил. Однако включение ее в мир и атмосферу игры вызвало у разработчиков соржности, поэтому впоследствии ее сделали пиратом. В более поздних выпусках V Jump, разработчики указали, что Сетцер является развитием более раннего прототипа Евы. Редко где упоминается тот факт, что в момент первоначального присоединения к группе он носит бандану, хотя в дальнейшем он не может ее носить (если снять с него бандану, он не сможет экипировать ее вновь). Это вовсе не ошибка, а своего рода внутренняя шутка в игре, показывающая, что тщеславие Сетцера не дает ему носить те же вещи, что и Локк. В версии для GBA Сетцер уже не носит бандану первоначально, поскольку разработчики, переносившие игру на эту платформу, как раз думали, что это ошибка.V-Jump issue (in Japanese) Музыкальные темы Setzer's theme is built off C major, a grand fanfare that plays as the background music for the cabins underneath both airships. His leitmotif is reprised in A major in "Epitaph", which plays during his reminiscence of Darill, and in C major again in the ending theme, "Balance is Restored". In addition to his character reprisal in the Ending Theme, Setzer's theme is reprised during the first half of the ending credits. Появления в других играх ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 In the casino Serendipity, the player can exchange their winnings for a Fragment called "Setzer's Dice". Its description says Setzer's "consummate skill once drove Serendipity to the brink of ruin". His surname, "Gabbiani", is used in a 'Brain Blast!' question at Academia -4XX- AF, stating he had "won the most number of coins at the slot machines in a single day" in Serendipity. Final Fantasy Tactics The name Setzer crops out in the "Storm of 777" errand. The errand is as follows: *The Blackjack, the casino ship is at the port. The slot machine at the left end of the ship is said to be loose. You should try it out! The outcome is as follows: *The Casino ship Blackjack is at the port Limberry castle. The slot machine on the left hand side gave us 777, the jackpot. Nothing happened so we asked Setzer about this. He said he deliberately lowered the pay-off rate. ''"Gambling's not fun unless there's some risk." ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time A set of equipment called "Gambler's Gear" and "Gambler's Hat" can be bought in Town, and makes the character appear to look like Setzer. It is equippable by all Tribes. Dissidia Final Fantasy Setzer makes a small appearance as one of the tutors of the in-game manuals. Появления в играх не-''Final Fantasy ''Kingdom Hearts II right|170px|Изображение Сетцера в игре ''[[Kingdom Hearts|Kingdom Hearts II.]] Setzer makes an appearance in Kingdom Hearts II, and is the only pre-''Final Fantasy VII'' character to appear in the entire Kingdom Hearts series, meaning he is also the first to get a modernized three-dimensional re-designing. He is the champion of the Struggle competition when the player is playing as Roxas in Twilight Town. He asks Roxas to throw the match for him, leading to two different outcomes: if Roxas wins, Setzer quietly surrenders his title as Struggle champion; if Roxas loses, Setzer gives him a medal as "thanks." While playing as Sora later in the game, the player can fight Setzer in another, optional Struggle match. Setzer's personality is heavily exaggerated in this game, which depicts him as a flashy and arrogant ladies' man who often taunts the player. Nomura was hesitant to include Setzer in Kingdom Hearts because he was not his original designer. After some coaxing from the development team, he decided to include him. Галерея Этимология Setzer's surname, "Gabbiani," is the Italian word for "seagulls," but also is similar to the Italian verb "gabbare," meaning "to trick, to cheat." Setzer's first name might be the agent noun for the German word "setzen," meaning to bet on something. Alternately, it may be a corruption of "César," a name whose variants are found throughout certain European countries, including Spain, Italy, and Portugal. Интересные факты *There is a glitch in Final Fantasy VI in which when Setzer uses the Fixed Dice and Offering, his damage won't be halved, and thus can do up to four hits of 9,999 damage. This glitch is not in the PS remake, but is in the original version and the GBA remake. *The great discrepancy between his original personality and his portrayal in the Kingdom Hearts series is referenced in Dissidia Final Fantasy. In Shadow and Setzer's conversation in the Duel Colosseum, Shadow says, "Don't even think of bribing your opponents to lose." Setzer indignantly replies, "What's that about? I would never stoop that!", although Setzer may be saying this sarcastically. *Setzer is the first character of the series to bear visible physical disfigurements, having many scars on his face. *In Final Fantasy Type-0, there is an airship named the Setzer that the player can control. Ссылки Внешние ссылки *Setzer at Caves of Narshe en:Setzer Gabbiani de:Setzer Gabbiani Категория:Final Fantasy VI Категория:Персонажи Final Fantasy VI Категория:Персонажи